Video hosting refers to software where users distribute video clips, typically found on the Internet. Video-hosting websites allow users to discover videos available over the Internet. A user discovers videos of interest by submitting a search query to the video-hosting website or browsing in different categories or channels of the video-searching website. Using either approach, the video host presents the user with a list of videos from which he or she can choose.
Once a user finds a video of interest and selects a link to the video, the user loads a webpage associated with the video and views the video and/or details of the video. The video-hosting website allows a user to search and view videos contained within the video-hosting website, or videos located on or sourced from other websites.